Just Standing There
by Reiven
Summary: Yuriy/Brooklyn. Yuriy and the Neoborg go to survey their future opponents, but one in particular manages to catch his eye. When Yuriy goes to confront him, will the confrontation turn into something more?


**Disclaimer: **If I did, this would be official.

_Dedicated to Leina and Rubellite._

_Can't say that it has much plot though, just a lot of smirking, snogging and smexeh redheaded love. (Note: I have not yet seen G-Rev, nor have I ever read a story containing Brooklyn, except one. So, this is based purely on what my unorthodox yet often crazy mind can come up with.) _

**Just Standing There.**

* * *

'_Things … have happened in my life. Some were bad, some … even worse. But there were once or twice, something good would come out of it. Something … like this …_'

----

'_Balkov_,' Yuriy mentally growled as he stomped down the hallways, '_and he accuses Kai of betraying us. He's the dirty traitor,_' his eyes narrowed in contempt. "How dare he?" he stopped suddenly and said aloud before punching the wall to his right. "How dare they?! They tarnish the name of the Neo Borg and the Abbey?" A light shone in his icy blue orbs as he came to a resolution. _'I will make them pay. I will make' him' pay'_

Yuriy had just been to the stadium where the current battle was being played. It seemed to be a good idea in the beginning, to get a heads up on their future opponents. Kai had approved of the idea, so had Sergei. Boris has just loitered in the background and grunted once and a while in what seemed to be agreement. But the plan turned sour the moment they stepped through the door and met with the familiar face.

Balkov had disappeared from Russia a few days after the end of the World Championships two years ago. None of the Neo Borg had heard any news of him since that day, that is … until this very moment. Yuriy narrowed his eyes as he studied the man intently from head to toe. Kai just stared at him, his expression indifferent. Boris and Sergei both could not hide their hatred for the purple haired man quite as good as Yuriy, and emitted a low growl as he walked over to them.

Yuriy barely heard anything Balkov had to say, his attention was more focused on the team that stood about a hundred feet behind him. His eyes skimmed over the five-member team. The large, dark skinned one and the blond one with the mask didn't seem to pose much of a threat in Yuriy's mind, so he moved on to the next person. He mentally smirked as he studied the little girl, but didn't give her any thought. The tall, muscular, silver-haired guy did appear like he could be a menace, so Yuriy made a mental note to find more info on him.

His eyes landed on the final person standing slightly behind the others, a redhead like him. He smirked, '_Balkov always did have a thing for red hair_.'

This person, he discovered, did not seem very dangerous at all. In fact, he seemed almost as harmless as the blonde kid from the BladeBreakers. '_Harmless indeed_,' he snickered. He noticed when the redhead in question, turned his gaze towards himself. Yuriy raised an eyebrow slightly at the amused look on his face.

Brooklyn felt a prickle in his neck, it was the same feeling someone would have when a person was staring at you. He lifted his head up; only to meet with the sight of icy blue orbs boring into him. '_I see someone is interested in me_,' he thought. He smiled innocently at the person and lifted his hands up to his lips and blew him a kiss before winking at him. He could barely hide his amusement when the guy blushed crimson and shot him a glare so intense even Garland felt it and looked around, perplexed.

Before the guy could open his mouth to shout out profanities at him, he saw the blue haired person walk up to him and patted him on the shoulder, motioning towards the exit. The devilish redhead shot him one last withering glare before following his comrade out of the stadium.

----

Yuriy now stomped through the locker rooms in search of the one that roomed the BEGA members. '_He thinks he can mock me!_' He threw in one of the doors in his path and looked inside. No BEGA members, only a bunch of frightened amateurs hiding under the desk at his sudden appearance.

He scavenged for a whole hour before finally narrowing down the locker room to two. '_Left or right?_' he studied the two doors, deciding which one to take. He finally walked over to the one on the left, reaching his hand over to grab the handle, but a few voices from within interrupted him. He backed away slowly into the shadows as he watched four of the five BEGA members file out. '_Four_?' he smirked, '_which means …_' his thoughts trailed off as he stepped out of the shadows and walked over to the door, prepared to make his unannounced entrance.

----

Brooklyn heard the soft click as the door to the room opened and someone walked in. It was none of his teammates … that he was sure of. He would know their footsteps a mile away. '_It must be him then; the sexy boy from the stadium,_' he thought as he sat with his back to the door, eyes closed in peaceful contemplation. "Welcome to the BEGA locker room. Do you like what you see?" Brooklyn asked as he turned his head to look at him.

Yuriy narrowed his eyes at the look on his face. "What do you want?"

Brooklyn stood up from his seat, turning his whole body around to give Yuriy his whole attention. "You were the one to barge in here, the least you could do is give me a name."

"What are you playing at? You think this is all a joke?"

He raised his hands up in defense. "No, no. Nothing like that," his grin grew, "I just want to know the name of this pretty boy that has decided to grace me with his presence."

"… Yuriy," he answered after a moment of careful consideration.

"Yuriy, eh? Very cute … I'm Brooklyn," he tilted his head to one side, looking over the boy in front of him.

" I didn't ask," Yuriy crossed his arms over his chest.

"Indeed. But you gave me your name, it is only polite that I give you mine," Brooklyn made a move forward. He noticed Yuriy's body jerk slightly, as if he was expecting an attack. "So … Neo Borg, is it? I've heard about your team. Four times world Champions, very impressive."

"What are you getting at?" Yuriy's eyes followed Brooklyn's movement as he circled him like a vulture.

"Can you not see a compliment when it is given to you?"

"A compliment is normally followed with a demand. Nothing is given for free, you know?" he raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, I guess that is true," he stopped in his tracks and leaned against the wall, his emerald green eyes never leaving the icy gaze of Yuriy's.

"So …" Yuriy looked amused at Brooklyn, a smirk playing at his lips, "BEGA, is it? Another of Balkov's idiotic attempt to take over the world … I don't see what's so special about your team. It's just a second rated, reject team. You could never compare to us, Neo Borg, so why bother?"

Brooklyn stayed silent, gaze locked with Yuriy's as the other boy walked slowly towards him, stopping a feet away.

Yuriy's hands reached up to grab Brooklyn by the collar firmly and he leaned in closer until their noses were almost touching. He said in a low tone. "_You _are just another of Balkov's boy toys."

Brooklyn's expression flickered with one of anger for a moment, before it disappeared as quickly as it came. "_You_ would know about that … wouldn't you?"

Yuriy just smirked and looked away for a second. He turned his attention back to the redhead in front of him. "Balkov … he has good taste, doesn't he?" he grinned devilishly before leaning closer and planting his lips firmly against Brooklyn's.

Brooklyn was taken mildly by surprise by his unexpected move, but the shock didn't last long. He slowly slipped his arms around Yuriy's waist as the other boy's hands circled his neck. As the passion of the kiss grew, so did the range of his touch. His hands roamed about Yuriy's back, stopping once and awhile to ruffle his hair and push his head closer to his own.

Yuriy felt the cool touch of the other boy and hugged him closer. He stood on the tips of his toes to better reach the taller boy, letting his run through the wild red mane. Brooklyn suddenly broke the kiss, letting his lips roam down the side of Yuriy's neck. Yuriy groaned as the pleasure started to build up in the pit of his stomach. His hands clutched the back of Brooklyn's head, pushing it closer into his neck.

The fervor was reaching its peak, suddenly; a knock at the door interrupted them, forcing them apart. Yuriy involuntarily growled at being unceremoniously dumped out of his passion cloud. Brooklyn noticed it as one of his teammates, and motioned towards the bathroom. Yuriy nodded his head and rushed to hide, so not to be seen by any of the BEGA members. It would piss Balkov off (not that Yuriy minded that part) but it would also mean a lot of questioning from the rest of the Neo Borg, especially Kai.

A few minutes later, he heard the door shut and silence filled the room. He exhaled silently and touched his lips with the tips of his fingers, still feeling the warmth of Brooklyn on them. He closed his eyes in thought and a smiled flashed passed his lips. '_Very good taste,_' he grinned and walked out.

----

It was midnight. The bright moonlight shone in through the window, creating a silhouette of the figure that lay in the bed.

Yuriy lay in deep contemplation of the events of the night. He had his right arm folded behind his head and the other, unmoving on his stomach. He took a deep breath, the aura around him shining with content. A small smile graced his face and he felt the figure beside him stir slightly before throwing one arm across his chest, still deep asleep. He tilted his head to the side burying his head in the wild red hair of his partner.

----

_'I know that sometimes … things happen for a reason. This was no different. I knew there was a reason I decided to do what I did, instead of just brushing it off. I would have been simpler to though. Not wondering what the future held, just worrying about the present and all the challenges. Sometimes I wonder, how everything would have turned out, if I had just left it be, when I saw him just standing there.'_

_

* * *

_

**End.**


End file.
